


Rendezvous

by Spikedluv



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Community: batpack, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake tried not to remember that time all those years ago when he’d have done anything for Jonah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the batpack Masquerade challenge.
> 
> Written: August 31, 2008

Jake went alone, as Jonah had instructed. They needed food and water; if Jonah could get it for them, then Jake would pay the price, no matter how high.

Jonah pushed him back against the car and kissed him, laughing when Jake refused to kiss back.

“Remember when you wanted this?” Jonah whispered in Jake’s ear before he turned Jake and bent him over the hood of the car. “Begged me for it?”

Jonah roughly unfastened Jake’s jeans and shoved them down, and Jake tried not to remember that time all those years ago when he’d have done anything for Jonah. “Things change,” he bit out.

“Do they?” Jonah asked as he slid one hand over Jake’s bare ass, the other in Jake’s hair, pressing his face to the cold metal.

Jake tried not to make a sound as Jonah pushed one slick finger inside him and opened him up, then two. “Do they change, or do they just circle back around?”

Jonah slicked himself up and pressed into Jake, and Jake had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Jonah reached round and stroked him, and Jake groaned.

Jonah chuckled. “Wanna hear you beg for it again.”

The End


End file.
